


The Edge of the End

by ThatOneBoringIndividual



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Brief mention of Underfell Papyrus, Gen, Intoxication, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Violence, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBoringIndividual/pseuds/ThatOneBoringIndividual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what’s wrong,” Papyrus snarled.</p><p>“P-Papyrus?!” Sans exclaimed. He took a swift step backwards, his eyes widening with shock. He had never seen or heard his brother act in this very manner before. The very thought of what Papyrus was behaving like now was one he would have previously seen as impossible. And if he were being truthful, he’d have to say that it scares the living shit out of him. “Papyr-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at that, words to a story.

Replacing the dead silence in the air, a tremendous thud echoed throughout the home of the two skeleton brothers. Unfortunately for Sans, he was not prepared when the loud noise initially entered into the kitchen. He had been so busy cooking dinner for the two that he completely forgotten about the time. The dish Sans had made was some sort of noodle dish. One that Undyne felt the extreme need to teach him. From the sound of the explanation Undyne had given, it seemed like it was a pretty common food on the surface. Regardless, he didn’t mind. It’d give his older brother something new to eat rather than the usual tacos they have on a daily basis. As well as give Papyrus a happy little surprise to which Sans thought he was well deserving of.

 

Breaking away from the initial surprise, Sans groaned with major irritation. Little had he realized that when the noise appeared, he let one of the bowls of food slip through his bony fingers, landing on the floor. How he didn’t realize it earlier was beyond him entirely.  He glared at the mess below him and reluctantly cleaned it up.   

 

After cleaning, Sans immediately stopped upon entering the front entryway. Something was… off. The scent caught in the air wasn’t the usual mix of nicotine and honey. Instead, it was a combination of honey, nicotine, and a heavy dosage of alcohol. Sans looked towards his brother with concern. Before he managed to ask the other what was wrong, Papyrus simply ignored him and walked away.

 

What was wrong with Papyrus? Was something upsetting him? Sans couldn’t recall doing anything that would have made Papyrus this way. Even if he did, Papyrus wouldn’t be the type to hold on to grudges. He would just laugh it off and be calm about it. At least, when it came down to the experiences Sans has had. But the smell of the air bothered him. Even the look in Papyrus’ eyes bothered him.  It was as if something was clouding his mind, and he was about to explode. Sans’s gut filled with worry. It wasn’t healthy to keep things bottled up, so he decided to see what was the matter.

 

Sans knocked on Papyrus’ doorframe lightly before entering his room. “Brother, are you okay?” He eyed Papyrus with concern. “You don’t seem well...” Papyrus seemed to have taken his focus onto Sans and it was then that he had seemed to finally snap into rage. The taller of the two stood up, knocking Sans down with hard a punch to his skull.  A small crack forming on the front left portion of his skull.

 

8 hp left.

 

“You know what’s wrong,” Papyrus snarled.

“P-Papyrus?!” Sans exclaimed. He took a swift step backwards, his eyes widening with shock. He had never seen or heard his brother act in this very manner before. The very thought of what Papyrus was behaving like now was one he would have previously seen as impossible. And if he were being truthful, he’d have to say that it scares the living shit out of him. “Papyr-”  

Papyrus wasted no time as he pressed onwards with his beating, slamming the other’s skull into the wooden flooring repeatedly.

 

4 hp left.

 

He stopped the beating momentarily. “You’ve been in contact with the human haven’t you?!” He didn’t bother giving Sans any time to respond. “I told you _specifically_ _not_ to be anywhere near them, you stupid piece of shit!”

“Pap-” Sans cried out again in desperation, tears pouring from frantic eye sockets. This was not the case. Sans had not seen any humans. Rather, the only being he had seen was a monster that looked much like his brother. And that was the night before.

 

Sans was cut off as Papyrus grabbed him roughly by the throat, pushing him against the wall.

“That’s why your fucking heart changed into a dark purple colour right?”

“N-no! I mean, I didn’t meet any humans! Last night I met a monster who looked like you and-”

“Liar…”

Papyrus’ eye began to glow as his magic held Sans, who had been attempting to fight back,  into place. Sans himself wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Although he had a very bad feeling that it wouldn’t be anything good.  Sans screamed out in agony as Papyrus slowly cracked each rib one by one, pulling them apart from his rib cage.

 

2 hp.

Papyrus stopped for a moment before reaching out to capture Sans’ heart, gripping each of his bony fingers roughly around the purple object. Sans closed his eyes and quietly whimpered in pain. He knew what was to come. Regardless if the other Papyrus could or could not actually hear him, Sans mentally apologized, saying he wouldn’t be able to meet up with him again. He gritted his teeth as one by one, Papyrus’ fingers began to puncture holes into his heart. It hurt so much, but in the end, he wouldn’t give his brother the satisfaction of a painful passing.

 

1 hp.

 

Sans looked up to the sky with a small smile. What a beautiful day it was.

Birds were singing.

Flowers were blooming.

It was on days like these, that one could have the perfect nap.

  
0 hp.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably mention that I wanted to toy with the idea that when monsters/humans find their soulmates, whether intentional or not, both of their hearts will mix into one colour different than any other pair of soulmates. So for example: in the story Sans’ blue soul mixed with another monster’s dark red (UnderFell!Papyrus) one creating a dark purple colour.
> 
> I've also been debating about writing from Papyrus' p.o.v either before or after the death of Sans.  
> Sooo, that may become a thing. Or not. We'll just have to see.


End file.
